


Changes

by davidsenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Datteo, Davenzi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Matteo x David - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidsenzi/pseuds/davidsenzi
Summary: At some point something had changed. Their playful behavior wasn’t childish anymore...it was something else. Something else that usually ended with lingering looks. But they had been friends for so long that they would know if something changed between them right? They would be the first to know if something changed...right?





	1. January 25

**Author's Note:**

> So Davenzi has me by my heart and I wanted to make a best friends to lovers au, that being development through a couple years of knowing each other.

_January 25_

Jonas, Carlos, Abdi, and Matteo had concluded that they had already beat all the video games in Matteo’s house. All of them complained about being bored and decided the only alternative was going outside, despite their hatred for any type of athletic activity.

“It’s cold, why did we even agree to come out here?” Jonas complains as they walked out towards a park that was a couple blocks down from his house. Matteo chuckled, “Seconded.”

Carlos and Abdi look to each other and roll their eyes. That’s why Jonas and Matteo were best friends. It almost seems like the two could read each other’s minds.

“We already played all of Mario Kart. There’s not much more we can do inside,” Carlos tries to reason, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. Matteo sighs, knowing he didn’t have the energy to convince his friends to leave.

He glanced over to the apartment complex in front of him. Seemingly good space for the prices he had seen advertised before.

At some point the four found themselves each sitting on a swing. It’s not like they were depriving kids of playing, it was too damn cold for anyone in their right mind to go outside to play.

And that was fine, the brisk air was almost refreshing to Matteo. The way the breeze chills him felt like a distraction from home. Like he could focus on how his fingers were numbing and not his emotions. He knows that Carlos knew his parents were on the verge of fighting and that’s how this foolish idea of walking to a park so suddenly happened.

And much to the other’s dismay, they all had silently agreed because they all knew the reality of Matteo’s situation...and simply didn’t want to verbalize it. It was like walking around eggshells.

The three of them weren’t best at knowing how to comfort or address Matteo’s unique family situation. It wasn’t just fighting so they couldn’t just try and say ‘it’ll all be okay and over soon.’

It was a battle that had been progressively getting worse as time lead on.

Matteo’s dad was constantly threatening to leave and almost never home. When he was home, there was no doubt he was fighting with his mom. Matteo’s mom’s mental health was plummeting at a speed neither of them understood.

Matteo felt like his parents had become two entirely different people that he didn’t recognize.  

“Matteo?” Jonas asks, leaning over to Matteo who was absentmindedly staring at the apartments. He snaps back into reality. “Yah?” He asks, in a disinterested voice. “Are you okay?” He merely shrugs.

He wonders why people asked him questions like this if they didn’t want an honest response.

Well...maybe they did want an honest response. He wants to be honest, but the most he usually felt comfortable doing was pretending. And it’s not that he doesn't trust all of them, he really does. As much as he hates isolating himself, he found it easier than honesty.

As the boys start a conversation about Hanna, Matteo’s mind drifts off. He watches the people passing by. For some reason there was only couples walking by. He sighs, feeling like the only thing he was surrounded by was couples or people talking about relationships.

Jonas and Hanna. Carlos and Kiki. Abdi and...well that didn’t stop him from talking about girls non-stop.

Girls girls girls. It was always girls.

Matteo’s eyes stop searching and focused in on an unfamiliar silhouette.

He looks to be the same age as Matteo...he thought. And with him being in a close location to Matteo and all of his friends, he figures that he should be going to their school. Meaning...he should at least have recognized him.

He has this intense look on his face as he pondered, like he was in deep thought. He's wearing all black and he had a pair of earbuds connecting from his phone. Perhaps he was listening to music. Matteo wonders what type of music he was listening to.

From afar, Matteo observes his facial features and the way his dark hair was flipped over his head. He wonders why someone like him didn’t have any friends or at least was choosing not be be around them. He appears...fine enough. He doesn't seem weird or something like that.

In fact, the vibes he's getting from this stranger seemed almost intriguing.

There was this thing...that Matteo feels that he couldn’t quite pinpoint it when the boy glances up to him. He has a smirk on his face as he looked over to Matteo. He must have felt his eyes on him the whole time. This thing he was feeling was weird. He kind of almost feelings transfixed on the boy’s brown eyes.

His eyes shoot away from him as he looks to Jonas who was waving his hand in his face. “Hello, earth to Matteo?” Jones asks. “Huh, sorry?” He questions back. Matteo’s eyes quickly dart back to the boy who had a small smile on his lips.

“We said we wanna grab food, you coming?” Carlos repeats, standing up. “Oh...yeah,” Matteo agrees. As the four walk away he couldn’t help, but look back to him. This was weird.


	2. February 2

_February 2_

It was Monday. Matteo hates Mondays. Really, the only thing he looked forward to was his weekly Instagram post on that day.

As he uploads for #MatteoMonday, he realizes that he was late to first period. He admits he got slightly distracted when he first went onto Instagram, as he hadn’t checked his feed much over the weekend.

He hopes his biology teacher wouldn’t be as mad as she had been the same exact time last week, when he had walked in 10 minutes late. “Matteo, late again?!” His teacher interrogates as he slips through the doors. “Sorry, sorry,” He mutters, walking to the back of the classroom. There was only one seat left and he had to sit in the same one last time.

He couldn’t help, but notice the feeling of a pair of eyes looking in his direction as he slowly made his way to the seat. He couldn’t navigate exactly where they were coming from so he awkwardly sat down and search the room.

As his teacher’s lecture continued, he continues to look around to all the desks. Then, his eyes land on him. Two seats down in the front row sat that boy from the park. He couldn’t scratch that weird feeling away.

He has that same soft smile on his face. He turns to look down to his sketchbook. Matteo scrunches his eyes up, trying to make sense of what he was drawing, but it was too far away for his vision to not be blurry.

This boy liked music and drawing.

As that kid licks his lips, in an almost seemingly nervous tendency, Matteo’s breath catches in the back of his throat. This was most definitely weird. Matteo's rarely ever thrown off by something...let alone someone.

“Matteo?” His teacher snaps her fingers in the air. God, that kid was smiling...brazenly. As if he was proud of making Matteo look like a dumbass! This was going to be a long biology class.

As the bell dismisses the class, Matteo quickly shuffles his notebook, pencil, and book into his backpack. Not that he was one to usually be speedy, but he would pack up fast if that meant getting out of biology as fast as possible.

As Matteo inattentively walks through the doorway, he immediately curses under his breath as he collides with someone. “Fuck, sorry,” He mutters while reaching down to the floor to pick up his own and the person’s belongings. Fuck. That notebook was...his.

He brings his body back to a stand and freezes when he realized the proximity between him and that boy. He looks to Matteo, almost in a challenging way that seemed intimidating to him. “Uh…”

Damn it, what the fuck? Why was he so dumbfounded by someone?

“You new?” He nods with that damned playful smirk. “David.” He had simply states. “Matteo.” He follows that stranger’s - now known as David - lead of an introduction.

David seems to notice a boy walking up to Matteo, unlike Matteo himself. “Uh...see you around,” He comments before walking down the hallway. Strangely, Matteo found himself unable to take his eyes off David until Jonas quite literally shakes his hand in front of his face. Again.

“Who’s that?” Jonas asks, something in his voice seemed to understand what was going on more than Matteo did. Shrugging he draws himself from his thoughts and said, “I don’t know, new kid.” Jonas casually nods, adding, “Seems cool.” Matteo shrugs. He didn’t know what was going on.

 

~

 

Later that night, Matteo’s throws his headphones on and tried to flood his brain with music. Maybe if he was drowning in it, he wouldn’t be able to feel reality as much as he did right now. He hates all this...feeling he was doing lately. It was way too overwhelming. Yup, he absolutely hates Monday’s.

He could hear his dad practically throwing everything he could find into a suitcase.

It was official. It was here. The time was now. He knew it was coming, but for it to come after this much anticipation, felt surreal. He had been waiting for so long that he had almost convinced himself that abyss would stay the abyss forever.

Choking on a sob, he wipes his eyes frantically failing at stopping himself from crying. The feeling of wiping away his pain only sending him into a deeper sob. God. He hates crying.

He couldn’t believe his father had already bought the ticket and was waiting for one last fight before fleeing the country. Who had the fucking audacity to do something like that?

For what seemed like hours, he holds himself in a fetal position, burying his face in his knees. Eventually, he didn’t need to hide from the weak light shining into his bedroom window because it was dark. His room is pitch black, meaning it's been a couple hours.

He didn’t say goodbye.

Sighing, he lowers the volume of his music to a more reasonable level so he can hear the silence that seemed to be in all of his household.

While sniffling and wiping any remnants of the trail of tears that had been running down his now hoarse skin, he opened his phone and stared at the home screen, unsure of what to do.

He knits his eyebrows up as he saw a follow on Instagram. Da_vid.gif follows him as of two seconds ago. He clicks on the notification before it escapes the top of his screen. He blinks a couple times in recognition as he views the account picture. David.

He swallows while his fingers danced around the follow back button.

Would it seem weird to follow someone he barely knows? Would it seem weird to follow someone right after they follow you because you might seem like a stalker? Would it seem weird to his friends if they check on his recent activity?

“Matteo?” Jonas asks while creaking his door open, the artificial light shining into his room causing Matteo to squint. He blankly looks over to Jonas. He forgot that he had texted him when everything initially went down.

“He’s gone.” He says in an exhale as he feels Jonas’ embrace and his head falls in the crook of his neck. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, Luigi. You’re better off now. No more fighting. No more bad dad. No more of everything.” He moved back from their hug to look Matteo in the eyes.

Matteo hates the sincerity he saw in Jonas’ eyes because it was true. His dad leaving, although devastating, was going to be better in the end...somehow. He also hates the closeness between him and Jonas. It always made his heart skip a beat and he wasn’t fond of it.

Jonas is best friend. Jonas is straight. Jonas has a girlfriend, Hanna. Jonas is his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. That’s how it has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post the next two chapters tomorrow :)


	3. February 9

_February 9_

Matteo stares off to the distance as his friends talk about girls...again. Hanna. Kiki. Dancers. The damn dancers on the dance team were making his friends drool on themselves, meanwhile Matteo was unentertained.

In fact, he's actually starting to feel nauseous. All of this girl talk and watching, on top of the gut feeling of knowing his father's on the other side of the country...it is certainly twisting and knotting his stomach. Testosterone was smothering him too. He didn’t like it.  
  
“Matteo? You good? You legit look like a ghost,” Abdi says, almost in a teasing manner, not realizing everything. Closing his eyes, Matteo tries to calm himself down while nodding. It was an unsuccessful attempt, he still felt like he had to puke. “Going to the bathroom,” He utters under his breath as he quickly walks out of the gymnasium, to the bathroom.

He quickly grips to the bathroom counter and stared into the sink after he stumbled into the bathroom. He swallows, then breathes shakily. He can feel his own body trembling. Bringing his eyes to look up to the ceiling, he pauses mid-action. His eyes stop on the boy - David - standing behind him...watching him through the mirror.

“Are you...is everything...alright?” He quietly, procaustiously asks. He shakes his head, a sad chuckle escaping his lips through the heavy breathing. Matteo goes to speak, but for some reason the only thing that can leave his body was tears.

Closing his eyes, Matteo tries to wipe his eyes. “You know...trying not to cry only makes you cry harder. What actually helps is listening to music.” He walks forward, dangerously close to Matteo, offering an earbud that was connected to his phone.

Matteo puts in the earbud. Church. Hozier. David looks to him, wondering what Matteo would think. At least...that’s what Matteo thought that’s what it looked like.

He doesn't understand all of Matteo’s facial subliminal messages yet. Yet.

“You’re taste in music is...what? Indie or alternative? How does this make you feel better?” Matteo asks, already feeling more himself although he says it through a soft cry. David smiles. At him. He seems to like when Matteo smiles. At least...that’s what Matteo thinks that’s what it looks like.

Giggling in a carefree way makes Matteo slightly in awe of him, David just laughs. “I’m just trying to help and you attack my taste in music.” Matteo sniffles, wiping his eyes, with a faint smile appearing.

How did David calm him down from having a panic attack within a couple minutes? Even Jonas had been miserably failing at that for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this short one!


	4. Chapter 4

_April 13_

The biology Abi had been, as predicted, awful. Matteo hates biology and nothing about the exam was easy. He's ready to leave class, even before buying a lunch. He figures he could scramble something together when he got home. That is if his mother remembered to buy groceries, today.

There had to be something he could make.

Matteo chuckles, looking up, as he stopped in front of the doorframe. He was about to stumble into David again, if he wasn't paying attention. Looking back into the classroom, David halted his feet.

Not knowing how to start conversation, Matteo asks, “Where are you headed?” David shrugs, “Home.” The no response and slightly pursed lips lead David to believe Matteo is shocked. And he is...just not by that. He just felt dumbfounded around this David kid.

“We’re allowed to skip our classes after the Abi’s, no?” Matteo nods, not speaking. Then, he thinks of it. “I - I only live two blocks from here, if you - uh - wanted to hang or study for Monday’s exams.” He swears he feels immediate relief when David happily nods.

It felt like a weight's been released from his shoulders that he exactly aware of in the first place.

The two head to Matteo’s house, leaving school. They hold small conversation on their way, slowly starting to get to know each other better. They make cheese toast sandwiches, being one of the only things Matteo could find in the pantry, and talk for hours on end...comfortably. David gives Matteo a sense of comfort. Weird.

 

_~_

 

David always accepts a challenge. Especially, if it were Mario Kart. So when Matteo asks if David felt like racing him, he had agrees almost instantly. It's surprising to Matteo.

To have someone...just thinking it's interesting to being around him. Who id so...different from his friends. Not that he isn't close with Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi, it's just not like that. David is just like...weirdly finding a place in Matteo’s chaotic life.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. David stepped out to use the bathroom. “Yeah, come in,” He loudly insists while setting up the Mario Kart. David drops his school bag to the floor before going over to Matteo’s bed and sitting next to him.

He scoots over...just...a little bit. Maybe Matteo imagines it.

Matteo set two controllers between them, letting David choose between the red and black one. He chose the black one, no surprise. He scrunches his nose up defensively, while questioning him, “Why do you think it’s so funny I got this one?”

Chuckling Matteo answers by gesturing towards his outfit. Black shirt, jacket, and pants. “You know what? I’d stop making fun of me before I kick your ass in Mario Kart,” He taunts, not one bit of anger apparent. Matteo knows he thinks it was funny, regardless of how he lamely he tried to cover it up.

Okay, so regardless of if Matteo made fun of David or not, he knows he was getting his ass beat in Mario Kart. So terribly so that he's close to being two laps behind David. David just laughed with a smartass look on his face as he made literal loops around Matteo.

 

“How do I even throw my bananas out?” He asks, raising his eyebrows, while looking at his remote. Matteo isn't even driving anymore. He's at a complete stop. While continuing to drive without even looking to the TV screen, because David knew the track so well, he leans closer to Matteo. Their knees are brushing against each other’s for a split second as David instructs him.

Why is his heart racing like that? Why on earth is David barely touching him making his heart race like that? Who gave him the fucking power to do so? 

Stiffly, Matteo focuses on the screen, not saying anything for the rest of the race. Every couple of seconds, he knew David was glancing at him. Matteo sucks on his lower lip as the game finished, unsure if he should look to David.

He knows if he looks over to David, he’d easily be able to decipher the weird look on his face. He’d know something was up. The something he didn’t know what it was.

Why is he feeling David’s eyes watching him bite his lip? Okay, this is getting to be a bit too much. He needs to look over, now.

As he moves his head to David, his eyes shot up to his. David studies his face for a second before turning back to his regular self.

Did - did he know that...Matteo was like going crazy? Why did he have that knowing look for a split second before glancing away.

As David’s kart crosses the finish line, he smiles, “Told you I’d beat your ass in Mario Kart. Shouldn't've said anything to me!”  Matteo chuckled, “Yeah sure, you would’ve either way.” David gives him a grin.

Does he know the effect that had on Matteo? Unless he's doing it on purpose to make Matteo...no. No, no. That was enough thinking for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, staring to get real!!! ;))))


	5. May 19

_May 19_

Today, David's introduced to the guy squad. And hell, Matteo does is any way except carelessly. For some reason Matteo doesn't quite understand, at the time, he puts a lot of thought and effort into how he’d introduce the guys to David.

It’s not that...not that he's nervous. It was just that...he almost feels like he has to impress them with the amount of talking he always does about David. In as little as six months, David somehow managed to creep his way into a special part of Matteo, that was reserved for a select amount of people.

“David, why did you choose Matteo out of everyone to be friends with? He totally has like five existing brain cells,” Jonas asks, earning a smile from everyone. “Hey dumbass, I’m right here,” Matteo says while smacking Jonas’ shoulder. “He happens to be a great competitor in Mario Kart and Zelda…” He starts before continuing, “...If I were five years old. It’s refreshing to know you’ll win.”

Defensively, Matteo shoots back, “I beat your level 31 on Zelda, that I helped you download, incase you didn’t remember.” David scoffed. And Matteo continued, acting cocky, “And Jonas, don’t act like you have more brain cells than I do. Was it yesterday when you -” David watches as Jonas quickly interjects, frantically shaking a hand at Matteo,  “- Fuck, okay. I get it, then we’re all perfect for each other. Except for David, here.”

It kinda almost feels like...David's intensely, silently noting the relationship between him and Jonas. No, no, probably not.

David returns to his regular self and jokes, “I can afford to lose some, then. It’s not fun to be around a bunch of smart people anyways.” The three quickly grew a liking for David...thank God. Not that...not that Matteo was nervous about it. He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this short one, i’ll be posting another short one tonight :)


	6. June 6

_June 6_

After a month of measuredly and laboriously debating, David finally assures Matteo it was the right decision to move to a shared flat. For some reason, the thought crosses Matteo’s mind of when he started to look into getting a flat at the building across the park, and saw David for the first time.

For some weird reason it just felt...oddly fulfilling to have him be by his side through the whole housing journey.

Matteo groans, sliding to his new flat bedroom, after placing a box carelessly onto the floor. Dropping another box, David slides against the blank wall next to him. Matteo looks over to him, not sure if he feels entirely relieved. As free as he feels, he also feels guilty for leaving behind his mother.

But, David would be damned if he would let Matteo be dragged into that mess. He's been encouraging Matteo to get a shared flat since the second Matteo brought it up into conversation.

“This is good...you shouldn’t feel bad today, okay? Nothing you did was wrong. This is good for you...and your mom.” Matteo lets out a breath...taken aback by how quickly David read him.

David turns his head to him and Matteo swallows when he realizes they are less than a foot apart. Not that it was weird, they're best friends. They are best friends and Matteo was totally capable of sitting close to David. It's just starting to feel...weird.

Matteo looks over to David’s subtle facial features. He's never realized how long his eyelashes -

“-Ugh, these are so heavy,” Hans complains while letting a box fall onto Matteo’s bed. Clearing his throat, Matteo looks away from David, in a nervous tendency kind of way, and stands up. Hans studies the disposition of Matteo and David momentarily before looking back to the boxes. “Only a couple more,” Matteo mutters and Hans throws his hands on his chest. “Ugh,” He complains while following Matteo back downstairs...David trailing behind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked :) next chapter things are gonna get interestinggggg


	7. June 12

_June 12_

Matteo smiles as he greets and welcomes David into his flat. Hans and Linn join them in the foyer to formally introduce themselves and they love David instantly. They hadn’t gotten the chance to meet over the complaining Hans made last week and because David had to leave early.

Maybe it was his snarky sarcasm that was so charming. Or his confidence. Or maybe the way his hair - nope. Nope, definitely wasn’t because of that. Matteo definitely isn't wandering that. He isn't. Because that’s weird.

Matteo slouches down to his bed and throws his legs into a criss cross applesauce position, like when he was in elementary school, and David follows him and did the same. He left his bag in the kitchen because they had eaten a couple snacks before heading towards his bedroom.

It was their first sleepover at Matteo’s new flat. Actually, and more importantly, it was the first time he was inviting someone over to his flat - he doesn't think that unpacking really counts as they were preoccupied and didn’t really get a chance talk.

“So, uh...what do you wanna do?” Matteo asks, head falling back to the bed so he was laying down. “I don’t know,” David sighs while looking to Matteo. Hesitantly, he asks, “Want to play truth or dare...or something like that?” Matteo chuckles, “Sure.” Not like it was gonna be weird or anything, it isn't going to be.

“I feel like now that we’re in tenth grade everything is changing...Jonas has a girlfriend…” Matteo rambles on, certainly not without catching a glimpse of something almost like envy. “Jonas has a girlfriend,” David repeats quietly, looking to him. Gesturing a hand, Matteo continues, “...Carlos too. And Abdi...he just talks about girls derogatorily for days.” He tilts his head down so he could look at David’s.

David nods like he has a mutual understanding with Matteo’s annoyance...but Matteo is still busy overthinking that look from David when he talked about Jonas. “Truth or dare,” David asks. Matteo gives him a smirk while saying, “Truth, I’m too lazy to do a dare.”

David gracefully - Matteo thought - licks his lips before his eyes search Matteo’s, almost making him uncomfortable. Almost. There is this intensity sparkling in his eyes and Matteo questions it. “Do you like anyone, then? Sara always talks to you, like that one day when she came over and we almost weren’t partners because she wouldn’t leave.”

David didn’t want to ask about Sara. He wanted to ask about someone else, but decides Sara was a safer bet. Matteo’s lips falls slightly agape at this question. Is David insinuating that he likes Sara? Or was there something behind that phrase, like just a moment ago when he had been talking about Jonas?

Matteo clears his throat, while sitting himself up, again. He runs a hand through his hair to purposely mess it up, as always. There's something heavy in the room that makes it hard to breathe. “Can I tell you something? Kind of related to the truth you asked?” David nods, like he's urging Matteo to at least say something about liking someone.

“Well to answer part of the question...I don’t like Sara…” He looks to David, who’s face seems to soften as he notices his nervousness. In a shaky breath, with his eyes downcast, he utters, “...Because I think I like boys.”

He doesn't look to David for a moment, almost afraid he would see David with a disgusted look on his face before he left and never talked to him again. But, that wasn’t David. That isn't David. That's PTSD from his dad leaving him. He only looks to David when he hears him taking a big breath out. 

A sigh of relief. Thank god.

With a small smile, he asks, “Am I the first person you told?” Matteo catches himself blushing as he nods. David thanks him. He thanks Matteo for trusting him enough to tell him something that he knew had to have felt terrifying. In fact, he almost thanks him for the way he looks with his cheeks all pink, but decides not to.

“Truth or dare,” Matteo continues the game, earning a chuckle out of David. He answers, “Truth...since that’s what you did.” Matteo fidgets his fingers against him palms as he watches David stick a piece of gum in his mouth. “Do...do you?” He vaguely asks.

Well, it’s not vague at all because David knows exactly what Matteo was asking. This question, quite literally, sent him into a coughing spell as he forgets how to breathe and then accidentally begins to choke on his gum. As he calms down, his cheeks now red, he looks to Matteo whose also blushing. Before he has time to respond, without it being too long of an awkward silence, his phone rings.

He quickly fumbles his phone around from his pocket as he knows it's Laura. When he confirms this with the contact name, he stands up from the bed. “It’s Laura, I’m gonna step outside to take it.” Matteo nods, respecting his privacy. It wasn’t the first time he stepped outside to take one of those calls from his sister.

Though, today, Matteo can’t help, but wonder if his question has something to do with it.

After a couple minutes, Matteo’s door creaks open and he thinks it’s David. He has a small smile on his face before realizing that it’s Hans...who has a has a huge smile on his face. Matteo makes his face go back to a neutral expression.

“Where’s David?” Hans asks...as if he didn’t watch David exit the flat and decide it was time to seize the moment of having Matteo alone. “Outside, sister called him,” Matteo says, his body falling back into the bed. He feels like his face is on fire. Had he really made David choke on gum? He feels his cheeks getting even hotter - if that was possible - as Hans sits next to him, observing him.

“I can’t tell,” Hans simply states. With his eyebrows knitting together, Matteo presses, “Can’t tell what?” Well, Hans clearly shows no shame in being nosy when he states, “If David and you are just platonic best friends or if it’s more. Maybe, there are feelings in the air. Perhaps, I’m feeling friends with benefits -”

He stops as he looks to Matteo who is shaking his hands in a desperate attempt to make him stop. This is making Matteo’s stomach twist in a way that felt weird. Hans really had no censors when it came to relationships...not that he's in one. He wasn’t. “We’re just friends. Best friends.”

Hans hums in response, not not agreeing or disagreeing. “Is he not gay?” Matteo’s eyes widen, he hasn’t even told Hans about his own sexuality and here Hans is asking if his friend is! Matteo really tried to just shrug it off, even though he knows Hans can see right through him. “I - I don’t know,” He whispers, mentally cursing at himself for being so quiet. “Oh, well...he’s cute. I like him.”

Before Matteo can think of how to acknowledge the comment Hans makes, David walks in...shyly. Matteo wonders how much he heard. He prays it wasn’t anything, but the look in David’s eyes tells him otherwise.  

Smiling, Hans stands up and motions for David to take his place. “I think I am just in love with you, David!” Hans muses and continues, “You seriously are so cool and just a dreamboat. I cannot wait until we are friends. Fair well, my butterflies,” He finishes before leaving.

David looks to Matteo who looks to his walls. He’s afraid if he looks at David his face will get even more red than it already is. Awkwardly, Matteo plummets to his back. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already has today.

What Matteo didn’t know is that while the two remain silent, there's a dumbstruck smile pulling on David’s lips.

 

~

 

It is one am. By Matteo’s occasional shuffling around, David concludes that Matteo is awake. Matteo cannot stop his mind from racing. He cannot stop his mind from racing. The two tiptoed around the conversation that had been interrupted. Little did Matteo know, David’s mind is racing at the same speed...if not faster.

“Matteo,” He softly says, voice sleepy. Matteo turns to look at him, his eyes were shut. “Yah?” He asks, just as soft. He tries to breathe steady, but it falters. “What?” Matteo asks, the same fear filling his mind when he came out to him.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he fears it would be something like a ‘I don’t like you. I don’t want to be friends with you.’ He thought about it and David is the only person he really likes that hadn’t left him.

“I’m trans.” Matteo’s heart nearly breaks when he hears the fear in David’s voice. He had been anxious to tell him. Matteo thinks about it. It makes sense. The bathroom breaks. The hesitance when wrestling. The layers. It’s not that Matteo suspects it...the pieces just fall into place.

“Am I the first person you’ve told at our school?” Matteo asks with the same sheepish smile David had given him earlier. David smiles. Out of relief. It physically pains Matteo to know David has some of the same fears he does. So Matteo does the same thing David did for him. He thanks him for trusting him enough to tell him something he knows felt terrifying. And similarly, he almost thanks him for the way he looks with that grin on his face, but decides against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is prettyyyyyy good so i’d keep tuned lol


	8. June 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a pre-party at Matteo’s house with the boys..david’s joining. the way matteo feels is like heaven and hell, LETS GO! whoop lol

_June 19_

Matteo has done a lot of research about being transgender. Not just what it is. Rather, what the person experiences. So he can better be there for David. At least that’s what he tells David when he's going through his search history.

Today, Matteo is having a pre-party at his flatshare before going to Leonie’s party. Matteo has to admit something weird was happening again. Leonie is taking a liking towards David and her best friend, Sara, is taking a liking towards Matteo. Them going to this party, mainly because each other had agreed to hang out...it feels weird.

Matteo has this feeling in his stomach. This weird fluttery feeling.

And obviously, when David shows up to Matteo’s flat five minutes early, Matteo has no choice, but to smile in celebration that he gets David to himself for just a couple measly minutes. When he welcomes David in, he goes straight to the TV in the living area. He had been promised to verse the guys tonight before going.

As he grabs the black remote, he giggles as Matteo springs onto the couch and jumps on top of him. “You always take the black one, what...is it to match your dark personality or some shit?” Matteo asks, laughing.

Quickly, Matteo grabs the remote and places it behind him. David, having the more athletic build of the two, is throws Matteo off of him and pushes him so he’s now laying on the couch.

Despite Matteo trying to push David off of him, David locks his hands with his. The two push back and forth until Matteo accepts that he is miserably failing and will not win. Slowly Matteo’s leans his elbows on the couch, making David even closer. Matteo and David’s laughs die down.

David realizes he never actually said hi to Matteo when he walked in, he had just smiled. “Hi,” He says in a whisper and the words tingle on Matteo’s face. Matteo’s breathing is heavy. From their wrestling and this...weird moment. Matteo watches David’s eyes skim down his face.

Looking up to meet his eyes, Matteo swallows. Why aren't they moving? He feels David’s right thumb caresses his own. Doe-eyed, David gazes. They have never been this close before. Matteo thinks he’s blushing, but can’t feel the heat of his cheeks...only the spinning of his head.

David nearly jumps when he’s startled by Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi. Neither noticed they came in until they entered the living area, which Matteo does note is weird considering how loud they are. Although Carlos and Abdi appear oblivious as they enter the living room, Jonas stops mid-walk.

David simply smiles and snatches the remote from behind Matteo and then stands up, smug smile on his face. Now Matteo does feel the blush on his cheeks. He can feel it almost too much. When he looks to Jonas, who tries his best to look like nothing happened, his face gets more red. Carlos and Abdi look as if it were nothing.

Then, David watches Matteo looking at Jonas. “Hey,” Matteo says, quieter then he usually spoke with the guy squad. Jonas watches Matteo glance over to David.

Although he isn’t able to read everything David is saying in his face, he knows Matteo is. He looks slightly annoyed as he blinks a couple times, before standing up and announcing that he is gonna grab food.

Jonas quirks a brow and Matteo shakes his head confused, as if he doesn’t know what just happened. So he tilts his head at him, gesturing to go figure out what happened.

Matteo feels dizzy when he stands for a second and then stumbles over to the kitchen while the boys set up the Mario Kart. When Matteo walks into the kitchen, David is scrambling through the fridge. “Hey…” Matteo starts, waiting for David to look over to him, but he doesn’t. “...Alles klar?” He asks. David sighs through a chuckle, turning to look to Matteo with a disposition he doesn't recognize.

It's intense, but soft. Confident, but...something's holding him back. “Are you mad at me?” Matteo asks.

David smiles. He thinks it’s funny that Matteo thinks he’s able to get mad at him. As frustrating as it was sometimes, he is unable to hold a grudge against Matteo.

He shakes his head, “No, I’m not mad at you.” Matteo feels some relief. “Then, what’s wrong?” Matteo doesn’t feel enough relief. He needs to know why David is acting weird. “Ready to lose?” The two hear Jonas shout and they head back to the sofa.

Conveniently, the three have occupied the couch so David and Matteo must sit on the floor. That’s fine. He is still sitting next to David. That’s all he really wants.

As the races continued and his friends were practically chugging down beers by the seconds and smoking...but he isn't. Neither is David.

For some weird reason, he wants to stay sober. He wants to remember tonight. Remember his night so clearly he could recall every little detail.

He wanted to remember playing Mario Kart with David...and his friends. He wonders if David was just following his lead or if he wanted to stay sober for the same reasons.

It's the last game the boys are playing and everyone's already basically given up after learning how competitive and good David is at Mario Kart. Jonas is preoccupied, observing the stolen glances between David and Matteo. He wonders if he’s noticed it before and just hadn’t been paying enough attention to care.

“Wait, how do I even release the shell again?” Matteo asks and Jonas quirks a brow. Matteo’s been playing this game for years and regardless of how good he is, Jonas thinks he knows what he’s doing. “Again?” David taunts, glancing over, still playing. Jonas wonders what time they were talking about because this is the first time they were all playing together.

Jonas watches as David playfully leans over, knees brushing against Matteo’s as he instructs him. He looks at the smirk on Matteo’s face as David shoos his hand away and presses the button for him.

David finishes the and wins the race while still looking at Matteo. That sly bastard. He doesn't know which of the two he was really referring to.

 

~

 

When the five walk to Leonie’s party, the smell of alcohol greets them before Leonie herself makes it to the door. 

Everyone seems to be drunk and the party only started twenty minutes ago. And for about an hour, the five stayed together.

That is until a drunk Hanna, Kiki, Leonie, and Sara show up. Carlos and Jonas go to dance with their girlfriends while Matteo and David stay close together with the Sara and Leonie.

The two girls are giggling ferociously as their cheeks blush. They both are trying to flirt through their drunken hiccups.

Matteo and David keep glancing at each other. For some reason tonight, they can’t keep their eyes off each other. David just looked so...no. Nope.

Matteo scolds himself for being weird and staring at his best friend. And Matteo can’t help, but notice when Leonie’s arm snakes around David’s side.

And he can’t help this feeling inside of him...it was...weird. It was almost like...nope. Nope, nope, nope. It wasn’t. It couldn’t possibly be.

What Matteo doesn't notice is that David had been following Jonas’ stare at Matteo almost all night. He had this same feeling inside of him. Sighing loudly, Matteo backs up from Sara and makes an excuse that he’s gonna go grab a drink.

Leonie doesn't expect David to so quickly to follow him. When David strolls into the kitchen, he sees Matteo leaning his back against the sink.

His arms are holding him up and he's gripping the counter with his hands. David follows Matteo’s eyes and they skim over to Jonas. Great.

“You...okay?” David asks so quiet that he couldn’t be heard over the music, but Matteo knows what David’s asking. Hesitantly, he nods. But the only thing on his mind is Leonie.  

And...a little bit of Sara. Just if David somehow thinks he likes her even though he had come out. And really, David never answered his question so long ago...so he felt like it was reasonable to wonder what was going on.

And as if his life is completely circling, it was back to girls. _Girls girls girls._ It was always girls. _Did David like girls?_ Leonie sure likes him. _Did David like Leonie?_

“Do you like Leonie or something?” Matteo asks, a sudden amount of unexpected anger within his tone. David face immediately fills with remorse.

“No. I don’t - I don’t like Leonie like that.” Matteo scoffs, and is surprising himself by his remark, “Well, it’s not like you ever told me if you like guys or girls...or both or something.”

David’s lips are pursing and his eyes are softening, and it's making Matteo almost mad at how sparkly they were. Swallowing, David swiftly shifts closer to Matteo.

He stands in front of him, dangerously close. “I don’t like…” Matteo imagines him saying ‘you’ and it nearly crushes him so he really hopes that isn't where this is going. “...Girls,” David chuckles and shamelessly gazes at him.

Returning to his initial seriousness, he licks his lips...knowing Matteo’s staring at him. “Do you like Jonas or something?” Matteo doesn’t respond and David regrets asking.

But, he’s pulled out of his doubts when Matteo does answer, “No. I don’t like Jonas. I think when I realized I liked guys I got confused for a month...maybe. And it was just super weird because he was my best friend at the time and -”

David interrupts him from rambling, “- So you think it’s wrong to like your best friend?” Matteo’s eyes trail up David’s body, he was having trouble breathing. He knows his eyes weren't supposed to linger so slow.

Was it hot in here? It felt like it just got a sold ten degrees hotter.

He can feel his cheeks reddening. David quirks a brow when Matteo doesn't respond. Matteo swears he can feel David’s heat coming off of him, he is so close.

“No...no. You can like your best friend.” Playfully, David smiles, “Uh, huh.” Matteo smiles, “Yeah,” and then sucks on his lower lip. He’s afraid if he speaks he’ll say something else stupid.

“Bro, it’s like they’re gay or some shit,” Abdi jokes, walking over to Carlos and Jonas who’s girlfriends already left for some girls night. All three are watching their interaction in Leonie’s kitchen.

Abdi tilts his head in confusion when Jonas doesn’t answer. “Shit, do you think they are?” Carlos asks Jonas who is yet to turn his eyes away from them.

When Jonas does turn to face them, he replies, “Boys, it’s none of our fucking business, let’s party!” He directs their attention away from them as quickly as possible. That was enough investigation for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tension between these two is rising ;)))


	9. August 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matteo tells david he needs help in the only class he can actually fall asleep in and still ace. david knows that. get ready for the good stuff :)

_August 4_

The school year is beginning and to start off the weekend right, Matteo has a math packet reviewing Algebra 2. Yay. Actually though, algebra isn't that awful.

He just hates how it's his first Friday night of the school year and he's stuck doing a ten paged math packet, so he texts David to come over. He is already on the ninth page and fortunately he can still remember being taught this lesson in class.

That, however, is not what he tells David. David smiles as he waves around his TI 84 Plus in the air when he walks into Matteo’s room. “What don’t you understand?” Matteo simply states, “Radical functions.” David chuckles, “That’s an entire unit. Is there a specific section?”

Matteo thinks. “Multiplying radical expressions?” David smiles and teases, “I thought you were supposed to be good at math.”

And that is the truth. Matteo damn well knows what he's doing. Hell, his math scores were one of the only things he could indefinitely count on carrying him. He just had this theory...and wanted to test the waters.

“You already did the hard ones like division, yet you need help on multiplying?” David jokes while looking at the bottom of the sheet Matteo is opened to. Matteo smirks as he nods, “I did those in class, I forget how to do this now.”

David giggles, “Sure you do, let’s start then. I’m only doing one simple one with you and then I’m expecting you to be able to do the rest without my help.”

Matteo quirks a brow, “What if I need more help?” David shakes his head and rolls his eyes, smiling. David is most definitely skeptical.

“Okay, let’s start off with question...forty six, damn you’ve been home for an hour and you’ve almost finished?” David asks, clearly impressed. Matteo just blushes, obviously flattered for having someone recognize his intelligence for once. “Okay, so the cubic root of 6 times the cubic root of -4.” David stands behind Matteo’s chair, looking over him. Matteo only has one chair. What a shame.

“Yeah, okay...what can you tell me about this already?” Matteo shrugs and David nudges him on the shoulder with his hand. “Okay, seriously. What about this makes you able to multiply them?”

Matteo takes a moment before answering, “The index, since they’re both cubic roots.” David scoffs, “Almost like you know exactly how to do this.”

Matteo pouts, “But I don’t know what to do next.” Matteo waits for David to lean closer, to get a better view of the paper. He was leaning onto the back of his chair, now. “Okay, 6 times -4. What is it?” “-24.”

David giggles, again. Thank god, Matteo loves that carefree laugh. “Looks like you can do simple math too. Okay so make a new line with the cubic root of -24. Make a factor tree...like sixth grade.” Matteo sighs and David cocks his head to the side, slightly closer to him, before saying, “If I’m helping you, you are going to make a factor tree.”

Matteo makes a factor tree like David tells him too. He would really do anything David told him to. “Okay and to get out of the cubic root what has to happen?” He studies his paper as if the answer will magically come to him.

”If something’s to the power of three then it can be taken out.” David continues, his breath hitting Matteo’s hair when as he speaks, “So with the factor tree how are you gonna write out the -24 now?”

Matteo writes it out. The -1 cubed, the 2 cubed, and a three. “So what’s gonna happen to all negatives that are cubed?” Matteo writes the negative sign outside the cubic root because all negatives cubed remain negative. He takes the two out and finally writes out -2, cubic root of 3.”

Matteo knows David’s smiling. Mainly because David knows he knows what he’s doing. He skips to the bottom of the page. The cubic root of 4x^2y times the cubic root of 4x^5y^2.

A faint shade of blush appears on David’s face while he watches Matteo race through the problem. He stops at the second to last line.

He twirls his pencil, acting confused. Matteo hears David lick his lips before he moves daringly closer than before. His head is hovering in the crook of Matteo’s neck and he thinks it’s tingling. He takes the pencil from Matteo’s hand, his fingers brushing at his, and begins to make another silly factor tree.

Matteo likes David’s handwriting on his paper. It looks...nicer.

“So you’ve established that you have four 2’s, seven x’s, and three y’s. How are you gonna pair them so most of the numbers match the index?”

David’s head is turning slightly and his voice is humming to Matteo’s ear. His lips are so close to his ear that Matteo thinks his ear is going to melt off.

“2 cubed times 2 times x squared cubed times x times y cubed.” David smiles and Matteo can almost feel the smile against his temple, while his pencil dances across the paper. “Good, what can you take out now?” “The 2, x squared, and y.”

David writes it out. “And what stays in?” Matteo inhales and exhales before replying, “The 2x.” It was getting hard to remain calm. David circles his answer for what Matteo thinks is an excessive amount of time...not that he's complaining.

Matteo slowly turns to David, his eyes downcast at first, before he gazes to David’s lips. They were at his eye level. He thinks he’s forgetting how to breathe again.

David’s eyes dip down to his lips for a second, before looking to Matteo’s eyes. David’s lips look...soft and pink. His septum piercing was also close to his lips. He likes David’s septum piercing. He thinks it complimented his whole...vibe.

Matteo swallows his saliva, he feels like David makes him drool. Not in a cute way. He looks up to David and feels like all that willpower he had before, stopping himself from this weird thing, isn't working anymore. _He wants this._

They’re only a few inches apart. Their foreheads are practically touching. He can feel the heat from David’s forehead. He likes the warmth it offers him. David, very slowly and precociously, leans his head closer. They’re only an inch apart.

And when Matteo’s door slams open, the two turn, and their lips graze against each other’s so lightly Matteo’s not sure what to think. Matteo also thinks that’s the fastest he’s ever moved.

Hans is already speaking before he realizes what’s going on. “Guys, Linn made beef...rolls.” Hans and Linn, both with wide eyes, start to panic. David is standing straight, his teeth tugging at the corner of his lower lip. Breaking the silence, Linn adds, “Should we go eat them?” Matteo and David both nod, not looking at each other before following the two out.

Hans is sure to keep some conversation going while they ate before David leaves. And when David does leave, Matteo’s eyes linger after his figure until he is at the door. That’s when David’s eyes flash back while he opens the door, almost unapologetically since he ‘forgot’ his calculator and was going to need to come back for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you guys think!!!!!


	10. August 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo gets angry when his friends won't stop talking about girls. Abdi jokes about him being gay except Matteo doesn't think it's funny. Matteo runs into David and he helps him through it and helps him come out to the guy squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's just a helpful cutie, isn't he? He helped us all because now we're all in love with him and Matteo. Next chapter is the last chapter ah omg, so you know the next one is about to get good :) Lol, enjoy!

_August 12_

“Seriously, last night Kiki and I had such good sex last night...it was insane,” Carlos laughs as he fist bumps Abdi. Jonas’ smile turns to a frown when he looks at Matteo. He’s not entirely sure if Matteo is listening, but if he is, Matteo seems extremely uninterested or uncomfortable.

He is sitting on Jonas’ bedroom floor, holding a pillow against his chest as he blankly stares at the wall. “Like totally insane!” Carlos emphasized...again. He had probably been talking about Kiki for the past half hour, easily Matteo thinks. “She’s so kin -”

“-Matteo? Are you alright?” Jonas asks and Matteo ignores him. He doesn’t mean to be rude, he’s just frustrated and thinks it’s better not to express it. Jonas’ hand swipes in front of Matteo and he just shrugs in response. “And you, Jonas, how’s it going with Hanna?” Abdi asks, not paying attention to Matteo’s disposition.

When Jonas shakes his head at him, Abdi scrunches his eyebrows, “What? Don’t you wanna talk about Hanna...your girlfriend?” He mumbles, “Matteo, seriously...what’s up?” Matteo groans as he turns to them. It’s like Jonas was asking for the truth.

Matteo doesn’t know where it comes from, but he spits out, “You guys always talk about girls. For the last year the only thing you’ve had on your mind is sex. Don’t you have anything better to talk about?” Jonas’ head drops to his knees at Matteo’s deadpanning. Carlos quirks a brow and defensively Abdi scoffs, “What, are you gay or something?”

Carlos’ mouth drops when Matteo stares at him, not answering. Jonas shoots Matteo an apologetic look. Matteo sighs. “And if I was?” The three exchange glances, not knowing what to say. “Then, uh it’d be chill. Doesn’t really matter, Abdi was just being a dumbass,” Jonas speaks up.

“It’s like all you have is testosterone. Can’t we just have one conversation that’s not about girls?” Matteo says and this time, his voice is close to a shout. They all nod, but remain silent. Matteo doesn’t get mad easily...in fact, he's rarely been mad after he accepted his family situation.

Jonas clears his throat and they all sit quietly for a couple moments. Matteo stands up, “I - I’m sorry, I’m out,” And then proceeds to leave Jonas’ house with everyone watching him. Matteo drags his feet to the park in front of his flat. He does not bother going into his flat because he knows Hans can sense anger and would want him to talk it out. But he doesn’t feel like talking it out. He feels like being irrational. He doesn’t want to have to -

“David?” Matteo asks, breathlessly when he sees him walking down the sidewalk. Playing with his sketchbook in his hands, David turns to him. He smiles. “Hi Matteo.” Looking to his flat from afar and then back to David, he asks, “Why are you here?”

Sighing, David can’t wipe a small smile off his face. “Do you want an honest answer or a lie?” Matteo chuckles, “Which is better?” David sits down at a picnic table and gestures for Matteo to sit down too.

“If I were to lie to you, I’d say I came to draw. If I weren’t lying to you, I’d say I came because Jonas texted me. But the drawing thing is partially true, I guess, since I do plan on drawing now.” He drops his sketchbook and pencil on the table and Matteo sits next to him.

Sighing, he asks, “What did Jonas tell you?” David thinks before answering, “Nothing that you can’t. What’s up...what’s bothering you?”

Matteo doesn’t answer for a while, knowing David is patient. He watches David flip to a blank page and pick up his pencil.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Matteo states as if everything he’s ever done is wrong and that alone makes David want to kiss him senseless...to let him know it’s not at all like that at all. But Matteo doesn’t see the look on David’s face because he’s not looking at him, eye to eye. He’s embarrassed now. David is able to calm him down and he knows he was being too irrational.

“I just get so frustrated sometimes and I don’t know why I get that way. Like when the boys were watching the dance team or...at the party with Leonie. Or when they talk about girls and sex. It was fine before...just it’s gotten so old I guess within the last year. They’re my friends. I shouldn’t get mad.” Matteo feels like it all just seeps out of him when David asks. He always asks and listens to him.

“They - they’re allowed to talk about girls. Just because I’m...gay...doesn’t mean...I don’t know...I am not making any sense, am I?”

Matteo turns so his legs are now straddling the wooden seat. He wants to look and listen to David. He wants to give David his full attention. David puts down his pencil and Matteo glances to the drawing. It’s a face. It isn’t finished yet so he can’t tell whose face it was.

Slowly, he speaks, “I think that it’s okay to get angry sometimes. I mean, Matteo you were really angry when your dad left. I know you didn’t say anything or yell...or scream, but I could tell you were mad because what he did was awful...and hurtful.”

David sighs, “And suddenly you felt better and weren’t mad. You haven’t been mad for a very long time. And that all that girl talk...can get boring sometimes because it doesn’t interest you and the fact that they talk about it over and over and over, it’s aggravating. You don’t have to be angry at yourself for getting angry.” Matteo nods, David’s right. _David is always right._

“I think...maybe a part of it too is that I’m jealous,” Matteo truthfully utters. He feels like he hasn’t been able to get that out before.

David starts to draw again while casually prompting, “Jealous of what?” Matteo lets it out in a sigh, “That they can so easily get girlfriends.”

“Oh.” There’s the slightest hint of playfulness in the back of his voice.

“It’s just...weird too.” David understands. “With everything. I came out to Hans and you a long time ago, but not to them. I mean Jonas definitely knows, but I didn’t tell him. I didn’t want them to...think I was disgusting or something.”

“I don’t think your friends are homophobic,” David says under his breath, concentrating on the drawing. Matteo shrugs while scratching the back of his neck. That’s not all he has to say. He has more.

“I didn’t tell you, but…” David immediately looks up to meet Matteo’s gaze. Since when did Matteo not tell him things? Since when? Matteo swallows. “...the day before I moved I told my mom I was gay…” He goes silent.

He’s not sure how to continue this. He realizes it’s the first thing he’s kept from David. It feels weird to know he kept something from him. Eventually Matteo continues, “...she cried, actual tears. Not from happiness or relief. That’s why I haven’t answered her calls, when we chill.”

David’s drops his pencil onto the table and he searches Matteo’s eyes. David didn’t know that. David didn’t know that and it feels weird. “And today when I was mad, Abdi asked if I was gay or something…”

He feels weak. His voice breaks,  “...and he had the same look in his eyes that my mom did for a second. Like it was an insult. An insult to be gay. I couldn’t’ve come out then. It wasn’t right.”

“Matteo…” David tries to reason, but stops when he sees the tears Matteo is struggling to fight down. Feeling like there was no other option, he wraps his arms securely around Matteo’s neck.

Matteo resists the embrace at first...guilt wrapping around his mind knowing that David was rejected by his own family and never cried to him about it.

“But...your situation was so much worse,” He chokes out, not realizing he’s crying. Hugging him even tighter, David insists, “And I had Laura. You need someone you can come to or you’ll isolate yourself. In time of disaster you hide and you shouldn’t.”

“You even did that when we first met. But I’m here.” Sniffling, Matteo weakly whispers, “I don’t want to disappoint them. Everyone else left me. My dad. My mom -”

“-Not me. You’re not alone, not anymore.” David kindly says, his words are vibrating in Matteo’s ear. “Your friends would be complete idiots if they left you because of how and who you love. It’s not your choice. And furthermore, I know your friends care about you.”

Everything he was saying was just so...nice. He never had someone like that growing up. “So to cheer me up will you show me what you’re drawing?” Matteo teases as he comes back to his senses. Before releasing the hug, David giggles into his ear and whispers, “It’s private.”

Matteo lets his arms naturally pull away as David moves back, hovering his hand around his sketchbook. “That’s what you said the first time and you still let me see it!” Matteo exclaims while wiping the stray tears away.

“At least, let me finish first,” David says while quickly moving his wrist to move the pencil. Matteo playfully looks at David while he finishes drawing. He always has this intense gaze he kept when he’s drawing. It’s extremely similar to the challenging one David likes to give him every so often.

“Yeah, he’s right over there, with David. Don’t be idiots,” Jonas points out to the boys. They decide that although Matteo was speaking from anger, there’s truth behind it. They didn’t want to be annoying.

David finishes and looks to Matteo who’s eagerly waiting to see the reveal. When David deliberately begins to slide the book across the table, Matteo quickly picks it up to look at it.

It’s...him. _David drew him._ David drew him sitting in his chair, looking up to his big brown eyes, when he had come over to help him with math, just eight days ago. David drew him from when they were about to kiss. _David fucking drew their moment._

Matteo can tell David is nervous as he gives a smile and looks into Matteo’s eyes, expectantly, wanting a good reaction. And Matteo just melts in awe. He has this grin on his face that’s so wide David thinks it’s the biggest one Matteo’s ever given him.

Matteo’s fingers are caressing the page, graphite beginning to cover the tips of his fingers. “Are all your private drawings of me?” Matteo gets cocky, clearly feeling flattered. David likes when Matteo feels confident. He thinks Matteo should always be confident because of how good it looks on him.

David shakes his head no, but the grin on his face says otherwise. “Seriously...it’s really beautiful. Well...me and the drawing,” He says sincerely before joking. David blushes as he rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“What’s that?” Carlos asks when the guys approach David and Matteo. The three are able to get a pretty good idea, but Matteo snaps his sketchbook shut before saying, “Nothing.” He wants to respect David’s privacy. _And their moment is their moment._ No one else’s.

“Well uh...we kinda just came to apologize to you. It may be kinda true that we’ve been dicks for the past couple of months,” Jonas warmly says with a chuckle as he plops down to the other side of the table.

Carlos and Abdi sit on either side of him. “Sorry I was an ass,” Matteo shyly says to the three. Jonas shakes his head, “No, we deserved it. You should always feel like you can come to us for stuff.”

Matteo anxiously looks to David and he nods, encouraging him to do whatever feels right. Swallowing he says, “I uh...actually have something I wanted to talk to you guys about.” Carlos asks what it is. Nervously, Matteo places his hands flat out on the seat as he turns to sit normally.

He looks down when he feels David’s pinky wrapping around his...it’s a little reminder he’s there for him. He remains looking at David’s pinky around his as he speaks. _He needs that reminder._ To know someone is there.

“I know there’s been some talk and I just wanted to say that...uh...I’m gay. And it was hard to accept so I'm sorry I was kind of a dick too.” Before he even looks up for a reaction, he is overwhelmed by a hug from all of his friends. David too.

“If we can’t talk girls, can we talk guys then?” Carlos jokes as they all untangle from each other. Matteo shakes his head while laughing, “No...wanna head to my flat?” He asks and they all follow while the boys pester him about liking guys.  
Matteo only thinks about David. _David. David. David._ He only thinks about that name rolling off his lips. He looks to him every once and a while and the two blush. It’s shy, but it’s there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I hope this chapter was okay!!! Anyways, I know whoever's still bothering to read this will love the next chapter ;) LMK down below if you enjoyed and are excited for the next one :)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday night and the boys wander to Sam’s house for a party. This is mainly because of the huge crush Abdi has on Sam, but regardless the boys want to go out. David’s wearing a white shirt and black jeans and Matteo is transfixed on him all night.  
> He just can’t keep his eyes off David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_ November 15 _

It’s Friday night and the boys wander to Sam’s house for a party. This is mainly because of the huge crush Abdi has on Sam, but regardless the boys want to go out. David’s wearing a white shirt and black jeans and Matteo is transfixed on him all night. 

He just can’t keep his eyes off David. _ David. _ Matteo thinks someone seriously needs to recognize how he looks in a white shirt and black jeans.

Here, Matteo’s in his blue sweatshirt and jeans, surprisingly a belt is snaked around his waist. He doesn’t think he looks particularly good tonight, but he doesn’t think he looks awful. He thinks David knows what he’s thinking, when he pulls him aside. Alone with him to talk. 

_ Alone with David. _

They’re in Sam’s kitchen. He thinks they have a common...thing of going to parties and then chilling in the kitchen almost all night, until his friends claim it’s too late and want to leave. Really, it’s been a lot of parties by now that they keep doing this. 

Matteo must be staring a lot because he gets a look from David. Except, it’s...different. It looks like determination and slight fear. David’s eyes are sparkling and under his breath, he compliments him, “You look good, tonight.”

Matteo’s heart nearly stops and his breathing hitches. His eyes skim down to David’s lips and he forces himself to look back up to his eyes. “You do too.” Holy shit, he didn’t plan on saying that. Nervously, he waits for David’s reaction and is greeted with a grin.    
He bites down a smile before Carlos approaches them and drags them out to the dance floor. Holy shit, his mind is racing like never before. Their eyes are lingering on each other all night. This party is fun. It’s exciting. _ David’s exciting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so after seeing the finale of season 3, i got inspired to write a little chapter before the last because i'm in love with davenzi and need emotional support writing so haha hope you guys are excited for the actual last chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David are in love and that's all I got to say.

_December 22_

 

It is only first period when David walks up to Matteo asking, “Wanna ditch?” He looks over to him. Scratching his neck, he looks around the class. Everyone is speaking loudly and his teacher seems distracted enough.

“We’ve been here for ten minutes,” Matteo jokes, as if he wouldn’t agree to run off with David and do everything he asks him to. He always would.

David makes his eyes sparkle and Matteo thinks the look in his eyes is enough to keep him going. “And she’s put in attendance and I wanna leave, you coming?” David asks while standing up.

Giggling, Matteo follows David’s run to the front of the class and through the doors. They ignore their teacher’s shouts and don’t stop running until they’ve reach the main doors at school. David pauses, looking to see if Matteo was out of breath yet. Surely, he was.

He gestures towards the bikes and the two go outside to grab their bikes. The weather tries to nip at them, but they are concentrated on their biking destination, although Matteo doesn't know where that is. They’re biking down a street Matteo doesn’t recognize. This isn’t the way to either of their flats. “Where are we going?” Matteo asks, speeding up to be next to David.

He just smiles and bikes faster, asking, “Do you trust me?” Matteo laughs. Hell if he didn’t already, that smile could have easily convinced him. The cold breeze hitting his face feels good as he follows David.

David parks his bike in front of an abandoned building. “Is this where you’re going to kill me?” Matteo feigns being scared, but David just laughs. “You’ll never know unless you come with me.” So Matteo follows him until he sees that the gates are locked. He watches how David easily hauls himself over the tall gates.

He looks to him through the gate, a look on his face so familiar to the first time they met Matteo feels like squealing. He likes that look a lot. It’s like David’s pushing him, but making it clear he has to push himself too if anything was going to happen.

Matteo builds up the strength to get over the gate and follow David into a dark basement. He turns on his flashlight on his phone after David turns on his while they walk to find the stairs. He likes the carefree smile David’s wearing.

As the pair walks up the stairs, David notices the entire ceiling is made of glass. It’s bright and the sun is shining in. It's creating the illusion that it really is warm in here. They walk through a small room and Matteo felt every urge that was humanly possible to touch David so he did what any dumbstruck and lovestruck teenager would and kicked David in the calf.

David whispers a “Fuck you” before continuing to walk into the bright room. It’s a pool. A pool without water. An abandoned pool without water. He wonders when David had the time to find this. Any free time David usually has...he would spend with him.

The two jump into the shallow end, the freezing cold tiles hitting their hands as they do so. Matteo’s hand trails on one of the cold racing lines while wordlessly following David. He's kind of speechless that David had brought him somewhere so seemingly private and...beautiful. It's beautiful here.

Matteo smiles when he sees the challenging smile return to David’s lips. “Technically we’re underwater right now, so we can’t breathe...I bet I can hold my breath longer than you.” There it was. David’s challenge.

Matteo turns around to the deep end, immediately being forced to realize the proximity between him and David. He and David both breathe in together. How sweet, David really thinks he’s got him. Little did David know Matteo’s been unable to breathe for nearly a year around him. So he abruptly moves in a failed attempt to scare him.

But when David goes to plant a tender kiss on his lips, he has Matteo fooled. Matteo releases a breathe he did not realize he was holding in.  “I won!” David softly celebrates with a chuckle. Matteo’s blushing. Big time.

Matteo bites down on his lower lip. David just touched his lips. With his lips. Oh god and it was beautiful. The tinge of pink on David's nose from the chilly weather and the rosy color on his cheeks from blush.“Rematch,” The words escape his lips before he even thinks it over properly. So David goes to hold his breath again.

This time, Matteo’s determined. His first kiss with David was...beautiful. It was everything and more. Soft and tender like their relationship, but...Matteo wants more. He wants David to know he’s in this as much as he is.

So he grabs the back of David’s neck and pulls him towards him, David smiling into the kiss. Matteo doesn’t exactly know what to do with his hands, but he knows he wants to touch David. Before it always seemed so...weird and wrong, but in this moment...it was perfect.

 

So his hands trace up to his cheeks...then his hair...then his ear.

 

He likes this. He likes touching David. Touching David’s beautiful face.

David must have been feeling the same way because his hands traced up Matteo’s forearms to his shoulders. He holds the seam of Matteo’s jacket, not wanting to let go.

And as their lips part, David genuinely giggles. Matteo does too. They feel free.

It took him nearly a year, but he finally got it. “You’re beautiful,” David utters before giving Matteo another little kiss. The two are blushing furiously, but don’t try to hide it. Because they can do that now.

Their foreheads rest on each other’s, blocking the cold air out, both looking at each other while trying to catch a breath. “Thanks,” Matteo smiles and crinkles up his nose in way that David swears makes him fall in love harder with Matteo...if that's even possible. “You are too.”

David bats his eyelashes a couple times and Matteo’s feeling transfixed. Every little feature on David’s face appears to be glowing, Matteo thinks. But, he notices a slight change in David’s disposition.

“Fuck, what time is it? We should get back to set up the pre-party for when the boys get out of school before heading to Sara’s thing.” Matteo licks his lips, smiling. He cleared David’s head. Enough so that he felt back in reality.

Chuckling, Matteo answers, “I dunno, this was kinda far away. We’re probably running late and they’re probably pissed.” David and Matteo just look at each other, smiling. Oops. David grabs Matteo’s hand and they explore the abandoned building more, taking snapchats, instagram stories, and private videos. If they were already late, did it really matter how late they were? Plus, they blame the temperature for making them feel less motivated to move quickly. Eventually, the two bike to Matteo’s flatshare.

~

 

“My god, these dumbasses,” Matteo laughs as the two get rung into his apartment, thanks to Hans. The boys had to have been grabbing food or something because school let out an hour ago and they are nowhere to be found.

“They aren’t even here!” He remarks as he walks in through the foyer and checks the living area for the boys. Hans seems to be intensely searching something online, so the two quietly throw off their jackets and scarves onto the coat hanger. Then they grab some beer and snacks to throw onto the coffee table before falling to the couch.  

“So...what are we gonna do tonight?” David asks, tilting his head innocently.

“Huh? With what?” Matteo asks, his back finding support with David’s torso and the sofa. He’s kind of laying on the couch and David. It’s comfortable. Matteo is apparently in a daze because he can’t think straight when David rests his arm on his shoulder so casually.

David giggles, “Leonie and Sara! They’re like...into us, remember? They invited us to their party to...I dunno flirt?” Matteo sheepishly smiles and notes, “Oh, that.”  He can tell David’s smiling. He turns his head to David’s direction to look at his lips. His pink, beautiful lips. He lifts his head ever so slightly to kiss him.

David doesn’t stop him. He wants this. More touching and kissing...and touching and kissing and touching and kissing. They both want more. They want their lips to be numb. Numb because of something beautiful.

Matteo’s one hand instinctively raises to cup David’s cheek and David’s fingers falls from Matteo’ hair to temple. The way David was kissing Matteo...god it was so beautiful. Everything fell into place and it felt so perfect...so meant to be.

Rather abruptly, Matteo whips his head around to the foyer where Jonas is throwing his shoes to the floor...loudly while clearing his throat. He's indicating that the boys would be in the house within seconds and by that point Matteo had practically leapt to the other side of the couch, both Matteo and David blushing with pursed lips.

Matteo doesn’t look to David as the boys walked in because he knows if he sees his face, he’d want to kiss him again. “So Luigi, can we set you up with someone tonight?” Carlos asks while kicking his shoes and jacket off before joining Jonas in the living room.

“Uh…” Matteo says, unsure of how to respond. Luckily Jonas goes, “Nah, we don’t need to if you don’t want to, Luigi.” Matteo exhales while looking to Jonas, glad he wasn’t going to make this awkward. Thank god Jonas wasn’t being an idiot tonight.

“Your face is like so fucking red,” Abdi says while sitting in between Matteo and David. Matteo clears his throat and thinks he’s now blushing harder. “Oh fuck, do you have my calculator from the other day?” David asks, taking the subject off of Matteo. He can tell Matteo doesn't want this kind of attention.

He stands up, looking to his room. “It’s in my room somewhere, come,” Matteo offers for David to follow him. Carlos looks to Jonas, finally realizing something was up. Finally. “You know something we don’t,” Carlos says in a hushed voice.

Jonas shakes his heads, but the look on his face...the shock when he walked in on Matteo and David is still evident. “Seriously, what’s up? Are they…” Carlos asks, wanting an answer. He was interested now and wasn’t gonna put the conversation down. Jonas looks to Matteo’s bedroom door before sighing.

“So you forgot your calculator?” Matteo asks, smiling. David blushes, “Legit four months ago.” Matteo can’t wipe the grin off of his face. He remembers that day. August 4th. It was beautiful, David’s handwriting on his paper and the way he looked at him after he finished the problem.

“Oh when I...needed help on math,” Matteo says, almost forgetting that he had really been dumb enough to ask for math help. “Lamest flirt attempt, ever,” David insults him, though he can tell he isn't being serious.

Matteo chuckles to himself as he finds the calculator among one of his desk drawers. “If it was the lamest flirt attempt ever…” He taunts, walking up to David and handing him the calculator, “...why were you about to kiss me?”

David can't handle the butterflies in his stomach so he goes to kiss Matteo, not realizing it would make his stomach turn more inside out. “You...are a...moron...Mr. Florenzi,” David whispers through their kiss.

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you!” Jonas finally agrees. “For the past like...year I think that it’s been like...I don’t know,” He shrugs, “At parties and things...even like when we hang out I think they’ve been a little flirty. Even like that party last month? They’re always hanging out somewhere, in their own bubble...don’t you guys think?”

Carlos’ jaw nearly drops when he starts to remember all the little moments where Matteo and David were in their own world. Parties. School. Hanging out. At the park that one day when he drew what looked to be Matteo. “Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost or some shit, though?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Jonas verifies that the boys can’t hear him and then whispers, “I - I don’t know how new it is...but they were kissing when we got here, today.” Carlos covers his mouth and Abdi smiles. That sly bastard. Matteo may not have been talking about guys after he came out...but this means that he’s been undeniably thinking about them.

“Okay so are they not telling us? How long do you think -” Carlos stops mid-sentence as the two walk back, calculator in David’s hand before he places it on the table. “Hey...guys,” Abdi says awkwardly shifting places on the floor.

Jonas looks at the two. Matteo and David are both smiling and he can’t help, but notice the fact that the both of them are biting their lips. “Hey?” Matteo asks in a questioning manner while knitting his brows together in confusion. They notice that Carlos is now sitting on the right side of the couch, not the middle. Did he move so they could sit together? Maybe he grabbed food or something.

“We’re trying to set you up with a guy, but we aren’t sure who’s gay and going to the party,” Abdi carelessly blurts out. Jonas shoots him a glare before face palming. Did Jonas fail to deliberately tell them to be chill about it?

“I mean, it’s chill, you don’t have to -” He interrupts Matteo, intentions becoming blatantly obvious, “- Yeah, but us talking about girls for so long only equals boy talk.”

Matteo sits on the couch with David close to him. They seem...comfortably close. More so than usual, the three note. In fact, David’s thigh is dangerously close to Matteo’s. Neither seem to notice the boys are going crazy.

“So...what do you guys feel like doing? Zelda or maybe Mario Kart?” Jonas remembers last time they played Mario Kart. He liked seeing Matteo carefree...and maybe he’s nosy and wants to see what would happen between Matteo and David again.

And as Jonas predicted, after four hours of playing on almost every single track there is, Matteo and David are unable to resist each other’s touch.

At some point after miserably losing and getting made fun of by David, Matteo dramatically sits on the floor...where he sits, leaning his head against the seat cushions...with David’s legs around his sides.

It is taking all the strength Jonas has not to squeal. He likes the idea of Matteo and David.

Matteo falls off the track, it’s the Rainbow World track and he never did well on this one so he has no need to pretend to be awful. He feigns a sigh while his friends laugh.  Matteo’s in last place and David is two loops ahead of everyone.

David thinks it’s kind of him to stop a meter from the finish line to let the others get a chance to finish closer to him. The three...well, two are trying to finish while Matteo stops after hitting the dice, getting a bullet. “How do I even...use that?”

“That Matteo...sweetie...is a bullet boost...and it’s a recovery item. Just press your button to initiate it and it’s possible you won’t come in last place.” Matteo waves one of his hands in the air, “Which button?” David smiles and teases, “Have I not shown you a thousand times over the past year?” “Guess not,” Matteo mutters under his breath.

Jonas, Carlos, and Abdi all try to play while watching the encounter. _Sweetie,_ the words escape his lips. Although he’s in his competitive mode...it’s a nice surprise, Matteo thinks. Matteo glances back, eyes pleading for David to help him.   
  
Dropping his remote down, the three look boys all quirk a brow. David didn’t stop competitions for anyone and even though he wasn’t moving anyways, putting down his remote seems pretty huge. Considering he has tackled Matteo for a remote before.

David’s cheeks flush as he scoots forward and leans down to where Matteo is. He’d be lying by saying his legs weren’t tingling ever since Matteo sat on the floor. “Last time I had told you…” David pries, his head in the crook of Matteo’s neck. Just like August 4th. “You told me…” Matteo shakes his head slightly, turning to David.

The three’s mouths drop to the floor. Is it possible they forgot that they were there? The tension.

Matteo challengingly looks to David’s eyes, lips, and then eyes again. David’s stops breathing for a second, impressed and in awe of Matteo’s confidence. He originally positioned himself on Matteo’s left side. Matteo’s Wii remote is resting on his right knee.

What a shame, he doesn’t think to himself.

David’s nose is so close to Matteo’s face when he says, “To press 2,” that Jonas thinks it’s nuzzling against Matteo’s temple. By being so close to Matteo, he’s able to slide his hand to Matteo’s remote and press it for him before smiling. David manages to grab his own remote and finish in first place.

The three stupidly look to Matteo and David who aren’t fully aware of their surroundings. God. The tension was thick. “Uh…” Carlos starts, not really sure where to go with his stutter. These bastards were stupidly smiling in awe of each other.

There is no doubt something changed, today. Before, yes, they had been flirty. But not as...intimate. Clearing his throat, Abdi checks his watch, saying, “It’s like six. Should we grab some food and head out?”

Matteo turns around to none other than David. Were they silently asking each other with facial expressions if they wanted to leave? Since when did they become telepathic with each other? David shrugs while nodding, contemplating his options.  

 

~  


“I dunno, I think Sara’s hot,” Abdi says, dismissing Carlos’ comment about her attractiveness. “Not like she likes you anyways,” Carlos roasts, looking to Matteo, “Which I mean...yikes, she has no luck here.” Matteo laughs as they park their bikes. As they talk about Sara, Matteo sees their breath in the crisp air. He really didn't realize how cold today is. He's been in in his own little bubble.

“Not like either of you are having any luck…” Abdi slowly says, looking to Matteo and David. Abdi is really pushing it tonight. Jonas wants to be annoying and pester the boys, but he isn’t. He’s waiting. He knows Matteo can’t keep a secret.

Matteo’s looking at David. It looks like he wants to ask something to him. Oh right, he forgot they can read each other’s minds. David gives him a small smile while sliding off of his bike and standing next to him.

“Uh actually...guys, about that…” Matteo hesitantly starts. This is definitely unplanned, but Matteo doesn’t want to sneak around. He doesn’t want to hide like he had for so long. He hopes his friends understand how much he cares about their opinions because…  
This is Matteo’s first real crush and first real boyfriend and really, the first person that he is falling in love with. Whom he thinks was beautiful and handsome and sexy and beyond intelligent...and mysterious in a way that only intrigues you.

Carlos and Jonas end their side conversation and all three now face Matteo. “Yeah?” Jonas asks softly, excited that his best friend is looking so happy. “Uh -” Matteo glances to David, his cheeks blushing.

“- So…” Matteo chuckles. He didn’t anticipate himself becoming shy. “...Well, I think you guys have noticed by now, but David and I…” He looks over to David who is currently biting down a grin.

“...We’re uhm dating so, you don’t have to - you know - try to hook me up with someone.” They remain silent for a second. It seems like too long of a second to Matteo and David immediately senses his discomfort.

He needs to show Matteo he’s always be there for him. In an instinctive matter, he wraps one of his arms around his torso. Seeing this, the boys start to chant and literally scream in excitement. Matteo drops his head into the crook of David’s neck, bashfully resting it on his shoulder while his friends gush over the two.

While they walk up the stairs to Sara’s flat, Jonas decided to find out what exactly he had walked in on. “So, how long exactly has this been going on?” He asks. “Officially?” David jokes, knowing that they had been close enough to be considered boyfriends for probably their entire friendship. Jonas nodded so David replies, “Officially then...today.”

“Awe...” Jonas feels proud. He thinks he picked up on the flirting relatively quickly, based on Carlos and Abdi’s reactions tonight…“Uh, sorry for walking in earlier,” He apologizes

“It’s chill, Matteo was just being shy,” David teases while messing up Matteo’s hair.

They are waiting for someone to buzz them in. Matteo playfully shoves his hand away while laughing, “Excuse me, I work hard to get my hair like this.” David giggles. He knows Matteo intentionally messes his hair up because he likes it that way and David likes it that way too. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“And I assume you work on your hair as hard as I do?” Matteo asks, pointing over to the curls toppled over David’s head. David is smiling at Matteo so hard that he wants to kiss David and feel the curves of his lips on his own.

But, the door opens and a touchy Sara and Leonie welcome them in after taking all of their jackets. Jonas shoves his phone in Matteo’s face to show that Kiki and Hanna are running late, so as of now it’s going to be the five of them...plus and Sara and Leonie who seem to be very excited and drunk.

Somehow Matteo and David manage to find themselves in yet another kitchen, without Sara and Leonie. The girls went to go get drinks ten minutes ago and the two figure they are dancing or distracted.

From a distance, Matteo can make out a very determined look on Sara’s face as she walks over. “Oh god,” He mutters under his breath and when he looks to his friends in the other room, he sees them very violently point to David.

His eyes skim down David’s face. His eyes alone seem like a good enough reason to kiss him. And he hadn’t even begun to look at his cheek bones or lips, or nose...or septum ring.

So very boldly, Matteo builds the confidence to kiss his boyfriend in public for the first time. And David instantly melts into the kiss, his hands falling into place so he can cup Matteo’s cheeks just like he’s always wanted to.

And David is so fucking proud of Matteo for coming out to his friends and for...wanting him bad enough to kiss him just so everyone can see and know that what they have is beautiful.

The two girls exchanged shocked glances, as Leonie’s figure comes from behind Sara’s, and it’s almost to the point where they were disgusted. Walking into the kitchen, in unison, they both shout, “Oh my god.”

But the only sound that Matteo can hear was the hitching sound in the back of David’s throat when he brushes a hand through his hair. He’s wanted to do that for a while. 

“Did you just...kiss me in public?” David murmurs against Matteo’s lips. Matteo nods, smiling into their kiss. And when the two part, they rest their foreheads on each other’s and ignore everyone else. Sara. Leonie. Jonas. Carlos. Abdi. They have their own beautiful bubble they’re in.

David’s eyes are sparkling when he looks at Matteo. “I’m so proud of you, Matteo. For all the shit you’ve went through,” David compliments him and Matteo knows he’s blushing because he does every time David compliments him.

He didn’t get any appreciation from his parents and David knew that. “Really?” He asks, almost in doubt. David nods before initiating another kiss. And the amount of things rushing through Matteo’s mind...he thinks it’s beautiful.

Matteo doesn’t call it weird, anymore. He knows what it is and he doesn’t think it’s weird. He thinks it’s beautiful. He thinks the pang in his chest when David speaks or compliments him is beautiful. He thinks the dizziness he feels after they kiss is beautiful.

He thinks the way David smiles is beautiful. He thinks David’s wavy dark hair is beautiful. He thinks David’s doe-eyes are beautiful. He thinks David’s eyelashes are beautiful. He thinks David’s septum ring is beautiful. He thinks David’s body is beautiful.

He thinks David is beautiful...and handsome of course. And he thinks that he’s finally accepted that, that itself, is beautiful. And he thinks that being able to call someone his is beautiful.

 

Most of all, he thinks the way he loves David and the way David loves him is beyond beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah omg it's been such a long ride I honestly am in love with davenzi and anyone who stuck around to read this slow burn and development of friendship to a relationship. Feel free to literally comment any suggestions/requests or even comments about this one so I can make more content for you guys :) Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!! Leave any requests below too :) Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
